


A visit from dad

by CaptainSif



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Diaz Family Feels, Family Feels, How Do I Tag, I don't know what to tag this with, Mentions of homophobia, Multi, One Shot, Protective Team, buck's dad is a bad dad, buckley family, fight, i guess, one shot plus suite, only hinted at relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif
Summary: Buck's father comes into the station and Buck does not like itFirst chapter (712 words) can be read as a one shot.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 34
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I only recently started watching 9-1-1 but as I can only watch it on free tv, I have to wait a long time between episodes.  
Obviously, that means that I bridge the time by spending time in the fandom and as I saw a lot of headcanons about Buck's (and Maddie's but I'm focusing on Buck's here, there might be a suite for Maddie someday tho) relationship with his parents that inspired me, so I decided to give something back to the fandom by writing this small ficlet.  
I hope some of you enjoy reading this and that it is not too depressing (honestly, it seems like it can't be more depressing than the recent episodes from what I've seen).

“Buck!”, a small voice called out.  
Buck looked up and as he saw Christopher and Carla approaching, he dropped everything to jog towards the boy and pick him up.  
“Hey, little guy”, he grinned, “are you here to see your father?” _Let's go look for him_, he planned to say, already halfway towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen where he believed Eddie to be.  
He did not get to say that out loud though because at the exact moment he opened his mouth, another voice cut through the station. One that he was not half so happy to hear.  
“One would think that you'd at least tell me when you have a kid.”  
Buck suppressed the mixture of a sigh and a groan that he was feeling like before turning around, shielding Christopher from the other man's view in the process. The boy in his arms started squirming, curious who Buck was talking to. Both Carla and Hen seemed to share the boy's feeling and turned to pay attention to their friend's conversation with the strange man.  
“I haven't talked to you in ten years”, Buck simply said, obviously uncomfortable, not being able to decide between looking him directly in the eyes as if to challenge him and avoiding the older man's gaze completely, “I don't know why you'd expect that to change if I had kids.”  
“What are you doing here anyway?”, he added after a moment of contemplation.  
“I did not come here for you, if that is what you're asking, _Evan_.” Buck gritted his teeth at the mention of his first name. “How could I, I didn't even know you were in LA. I know nothing about your life, _son_, because you banished me from it.” Hen audibly took a sharp breath.  
“Everything alright?”, Bobby called down authoritatively. The group looked up to see him, Eddie and Chim gathered at the railing.  
Eddie's eyes lit up when he saw the familiar faces. “Hey, you brought my son!”, he exclaimed, causing both Buck and Carla to look at him. Mr Buckley snapped his head to do the same while narrowing his eyes as soon as he got a look.  
“I was about to bring him up to you before I was... “, he pondered for a second, shooting an icy glare at his father, “... interrupted.”  
Eddie looked at their captain for a second before making his way down. Buck set Chris down so the boy could approach his father himself.  
“_Thanks_”, Eddie mouthed at Buck before scooting his son up himself. “How was your day?”  
“_Oh_, I see”, Mr Buckley sniped spitefully, “_that_'s why you didn't tell me that you have a son.”  
Buck turned around very slowly and when he finally faced his father, the team was taken aback by the unadulterated hate on his face. Chim and Bobby exchanged a quick glance before looking back, now ready to intervene if things should escalate on the floor below.  
Eddie and Christopher were not witness to it but the former perked up anyway at Buck's silence following his father's statement.  
“You know what?”, Buck said finally, cold but contained rage bleeding into his words, “I left home and broke off contact with you for a reason. I don't have to tell you anything about my life, and I won't, no matter how much you speculate.”  
Buck had planned for this to be the end of it and turned to go to the locker room after sparing a quick glance at Chris and Eddie, when the clicking of shoes on the floor got their attention.  
“Am I interrupting something?”, Karen stopped in her track when she saw everybody staring at her.  
“No”, Buck replied a little harsher than she deserved, “everything is fine.” Eddie watched him concernedly while Karen shot a questioning look at her wife.  
“Do I want to know?”, she whispered before kissing her in greeting.  
Hen did not get to answer, as Mr Buckley interrupted again. “_Ah_, I see you fit right in.”  
Buck stormed away without looking back, feeling like a teenager in the process. But isn't it a known fact that your parents set you back to your childhood or teen years? Especially those you haven't seen since when you were actually that age?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of ideas for where I could go with this idea but so far this is complete.  
I might write a suite someday because I'd really like to get Maddie in there somehow (I feel very bad about not including my girl, and I'd love to touch on all the sibling bonding).  
I have a busy life and some personal projects right now, so don't expect a suite tho.  
I am very sorry if these are very out of character, I've watched a total of 7 episodes until now (all season 2) in which Carla does not appear at all (I don't think she has any lines in this anyway), Karen appears one time for about two minutes and Christopher has a bigger role in one single episode.  
Hope you liked it and if you did, feel free to comment :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the fire fam's reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, it is such a different experience to write for such an acitve fandom for once! You guys made this so much fun and I'm really grateful for all the reactions I got on this <3 <3
> 
> Now to the important stuff:  
Very many thanks to [Circadiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circadiana/pseuds/Circadiana) for beta'ing this chapter for me.  
All remaining mistakes are due to me going back to editing after having it beta read and also being stubborn :/
> 
> Sorry that this chapter will probably seem unsatisfying. Now that I decided to write a suite to this story I need to go through what's happening in this chapter (or rather what's not happening) before I can come to the interesting stuff. Also, be aware that I'm making this up as I go and do not know exactly where I wanna go with this (although a few things are fixed and a lot more ideas floating in my head), so if you'd rather keep it at where I left it off, just treat the first chapter as a one shot (as it was planned) and ignore all of what is coming.
> 
> To those of you who do continue reading this:  
Thank you very much for giving my writing a chance and I hope you get at least a little entertainment out of it :) <3
> 
> Another point going forward:  
I will keep the mentions of homophobia as exactly that: mentions. It is neither my place nor my desire to write about struggles with homophobia in an explicit manner (which is one of the reasons this was meant to be a one shot).  
(I hope it is clear what I mean by that but if not, I'll be glad to clarify it)
> 
> If you wanna interact, I have a [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captain--sif) (@captain--sif)
> 
> Edit: The links work now

“What's up with him today?” Maddie passed Chim their glasses while looking at her brother worriedly. Ever since he had arrived at Chim's flat to eat dinner with the two of them, he had been awfully tense and silent.  
“He didn't tell you?”, Chim asked surprised and turned to look at her after putting the glasses into the sink with the rest of the dishes.  
“No. What happened?”  
Maddie sounded so anxious that Chim began to regret advising her before he even said it out loud: “Better ask him that yourself”. He sighed after a moment. He turned back towards the dishes and picked up one of the wet cloths to continue cleaning them, “I don't think I should be the one to tell you.”  
“_Oh_." Whatever her epiphany was, she did not share it with her boyfriend, "He did not...?”, she looked between the two men and then shook her head, looking directly at Chim again, “did he?”  
Luckily for him, she did not require an answer to her question and instead made her way over to the couch where Buck was still sporting an empty gaze.  
“Hey, you okay?”, she asked, keeping her word soft as she sat down next to him.  
Hearing the familiar voice so close to him seemed to snap him out of his trance. He turned his head to look at her and gave an awkward cough as he plastered a fake smile on his face. “Yeah, sure. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
Even Chimney in the kitchen could hear that it was not very convincing.  
“You've been staring at nothing the whole evening, barely even participating in our conversations.”  
Buck started scratching his neck in embarrassment. “Oh, no, it was just a hard day at work, the usual. Nothing you need to worry about.” He tried to smile reassuringly, but instead, his struggling expression only concerned her more. Maddie knew her brother, after all. She had practically raised him.  
She sat there for another moment but when it was clear that she wouldn't get anything out of him that evening, she shot Chim a questioning look that made him lift his palms defensively. She sighed as she stood up to take the last of the dishes into the kitchen, keeping a careful eye on her brother for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Chim confronted his friend in the locker room.  
“You have to tell Maddie.”  
“No”, was Buck's gruff response.  
Apparently, Buck meant that to be the end of the conversation but Chimney wasn't about to let it slide that easily. “You have to tell her that you talked to your father. That concerns her too, right?” Behind him, he could see Eddie perking up to listen to their talk, although subtly.  
Buck’s face flitted between his emotions, settling on a mixture of annoyment and anger by the time he turned around to respond to his coworker.  
“First”, he started, voice bitter, “I don't think _I talked to him_ quite describes what happens. And secondly, he does not know she lives in LA”, now Buck looked at Chim pointedly, “yet. And I wish for it to stay that way. They don't require to know about each other's whereabouts. And they won't.” He closed his locker, a little more forcefully than needed, before walking out of the room, leaving Chim and Eddie to look at each other dumbfoundedly.  
“He really doesn't seem to take it very well”, Eddie remarked, “he never talked to me about his parents, I didn't know he had this kind of … strained relationship with his father.”  
“I don't think any of us knew”, Chim attested, “he's always been pretty private about his past.”  
“Yeah... ” Eddie's eyes distractedly followed Buck's figure through the glass outside.

When Hen found Buck sitting on one of the couches, alone, with a coffee mug in his hand, looking pretty worn down, she cautiously approached him.  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
She had seen him being in a foul mood ever since his father waltzed into the station but still, she didn't expect such a snapped response.  
“If Chim set you up to pester me about telling Maddie about it, the answer is still no.”  
He stood up from the couch and went over to the counter to put away his empty mug, leaving a puzzled Hen behind.  
“You did not tell your _sister_ of coming across _both of your_ clearly estranged _father_? Am I missing something here?” She gave an unamused chuckle as she followed him to the kitchen aisle and took up the opportunity to fill a coffee mug for herself. Following Buck's hostile glare, she retracted her question. “Ok, I see, no talking about that.”  
Shaking it off, she continued: “But that's not what I was asking about. I was asking about your father heavily implying an attraction for men on your part. Considering what I know about you, I wasn't sure if you've ever talked to anyone about that, so I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you if you wanted to.”  
“So you picked up on that”, Buck replied morosely, now leaning against the kitchen counter as he deflated.  
“Believe me”, Hen huffed, “I had my fair share of homophobia, I know how it sounds.”  
Buck groaned. “I currently really don't wanna talk about it”, he emphasised sheepishly, “but I might come back to it later. Just not now.”  
“Ok.” She patted him gently on the shoulder and took a sip from her coffee cup. Everyone needs to come out on their own terms, she understood that.  
They spent the next minutes in silence, calmly (or maybe not so calmly, Hen wasn't sure what was going on in her friend's mind) sipping their coffees until the rest of the team joined them for breakfast.


End file.
